All is Fair
by Ravenrose206
Summary: 'You want a war councillor' She thought. 'Well you've got one. And I'm going to win it.' Prompted by 5x11, the courthouse scene. Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

**All is Fair - Chapter 1**

 ** _AN: Hey guys! I haven't written anything in a really long time. This is the First Good Wife Story that I have written. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Ever since is saw this episode I had this idea of how it could possibly play out off screen. Enjoy! Disclaimer: they don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!_**

He really was infuriating. She glared at her opposing council as he objected to her question for the 5th time in as many minutes. He just stood there with that stupid smirk on his face and she just wanted to smack him. She used to love seeing the way his eyes would light up when he found that weakness to exploit that was always accompanied by that stupid smirk but now, being on the receiving end of it she just wanted to smack it right off his face.

She was sure he thought he was being clever, using her weakness, that she had shared with him in confidence, against her. She scowled. Of course she had divulged that information to Mr. Tall, dark and infuriating when they had been in a much friendlier place then they are now.

She knew he was pissed at her, and she understood why. She had blindsided him with her leaving and starting her own firm with Cary. Looking back now they probably didn't go about it in the best way and she'd probably do it differently if she were to do it over again, but what was done was done. She knew he was going to be angry but she didn't expect it to have gone this far. For him to stoop this low to get back at her.

She turned back to the witness. No one, the judge, the witness or herself remembered what she had just asked. Lucky for her Cary had been paying attention and was able to reiterate for her which of course Will once again objected to.

By the time they broke for lunch she was livid. Cary was trying to talk her down as they left the court room, trying to encourage her to not let him get to her. Then it dawned on her. Two could play at this game. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and headed toward the door of the court house.

"Where are you going?" Cary asked, confusion evident in his voice. She smirked.

"To change." She said and walked out of the court house leaving a very confused Cary in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**All is Fair - Chapter 2**

 _ **AN: Thanks for giving this a shot! Enjoy!**_

She was late. It took her longer than expected to make it home, change and back again but she knew it would be worth it. Plus now it was her turn to play.

She strides into the courtroom and takes her seat at the table with her partner and client. She can't help but notice her late arrival has caused him to look at her as she takes her seat at the table opposite him. He completely lost his train of thought as she crossed her legs and turned toward him in her chair.

 _'_ _You want a war councillor?'_ She thought. _'Well you've got one. And I'm going to win it.'_

She shifted slightly in her seat causing the cream coloured skirt she was wearing to slide up a bit and she bobbed her foot slightly, bringing the pen she had in her hand to her mouth.

She knew that he was distracted. Likely thinking about the events that transpired while she wore this suit for the first time. She knew she still had an influence on him. Whether her was pissed at her or not, there was always chemistry between them and she was sure every single person in that courtroom could see it.

Will sits down and she can see his co-council whisper something to him, eliciting an eyeroll from the handsome attorney. He glared at her and she couldn't help but smile as she turned back to the notepad in front of her as Cary cross examined the witness. She could feel his eyes burning into her. Looking her up and down, caught in a trance until the voice of his co-council brought him out of it. She looked at him and smiled coyly as she stood up and reiterated the words he has uttered earlier about which council was questioning. She glanced at Cary who just shook his head at her, mildly amused smile plastered on his face.

Will stood, reiterating the objection that his co-council had voiced seconds ago, being sustained by the judge. She knew that this was going to be a long trial. Both of them were stubborn, needing to beat each other. Their competitive attitude was once that of friendly competition, now it was only adding fuel to the fire currently ripping its way through what was left of their relationship. She had won this battle. Now she just needed to win the war.


	3. Chapter 3

**All is Fair - Chapter 3**

 _ **AN: Thanks for sticking with me. Only one more chapter after this!**_

She was leaning against the wall texting her daughter when he approached her.

"So you decided to change?" He says venomously, she could see the passion and the anger in his eyes. She was not in the mood to deal with him and his antics right now.

"Yup, into what I wore the night you banged me the first time," She responds in an equally flippant manner.

"That's pretty low of you," He states.

"I know. I wasn't so discriminating back then," she responds. She knows it's a low blow and an untrue one at that but she was just so frustrated with him that she didn't care if it hurt him. He was already pissed at her, she couldn't really make it worse.

She pushed off the wall and started to make her way to the door of the courthouse as they were in recess until tomorrow.

"So that's how it's going to be?" His voice halted her in her tracks. She spun on her heal to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She spit back at him venomously. "You. You're the one that started this and in case you've forgotten in your rage induced spiral, I don't back down."

He stared at her for a second, as if it was only then that he was really grasping how much his anger was hurting her. She knew he had the right to be angry at her, but she had hoped that they could at least be civil with each other.

"I'm the one who started this? Me? I'm not that one who left Alicia. I'm not the one that stole clients. I'm not the one who abandoned my friends without so much as a word." He was staring at her. Frankly most people walking by were staring at them.

"This is not the time or place for this Will." She said. She wondered how long he was going to hold this over her, it was starting to feel like it would be forever. "You want to talk about this? We can talk about this but not in the middle of a courthouse."

She turned and stormed out of the courthouse, an amused Cary in tow.

"I can't believe him. He's so agrivating" she exclaimed to her partner.

"You need to stop letting him get to you." Cary teased her. "Maybe you should go talk to him"


	4. Chapter 4

**All is Fair - Chapter 4**

 ** _AN: And here's the conclusion. Thanks for sticking it out!_**

She had no idea what she was doing. He was probably just going to slam the door in her face, but she needed to do this before she lost her nerve. She was pretty sure Cary had been joking when he told her she should go talk to Will, but here she was, standing at his front door.

She almost turned around and headed back downstairs but instead she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. After the longest 5 seconds of her life the door swings open and there he is standing in front of her, still in his suit from earlier. She really didn't know why she was here or why she had thought this was a good idea, yet he hasn't slammed the door in her face.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything. Before she could get a word out his lips descended on hers and he pulled her into his apartment, pushing her up against the door inside. It was a rough kiss, much rougher then the ones that they had shared in the past. She could feel the emotion, the pain, the hurt, the anger, and the passion that he was pouring into the kiss. She kissed him back with the same amount of vigour. She didn't know what she had expected to happen when she showed up unannounced at her ex-partners home but this was certainly not it.

She pushed his jacket off his arms as he un-did the buttons on hers, just as he had the first time they'd been together. His touch was less gentle then before, rougher, but she liked it. All of the pent up anger and emotion they had for each other was crashing down on them as they made out against his door.

He pushed her skirt up so that he could cup her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as thy continued to kiss roughly. He carried her to his bedroom like he had many times before. But this was different. This was a side of him she hadn't seen before. The fire and passion that she'd seen for years in the courtroom as he argued his case was coming out with the same fury right now. She could feel every emotion between them surfacing as he pinned her to the bed.

They didn't speak. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned in pleasure, gripping his shirt with her hands. She sat up as he pulled off her jacket and tank top only breaking their kiss long enough to pull her tank over her head. Her skirt and his shirt and pants quickly joined her jacket on the floor. He looked at her and groaned. She was wearing a red lace bra and matching panties and she was glad that she decided to go that route when she changed.

This time was different. It was rougher then when they had made love in the past. Will had alway been slow and gentle with her, savouring every second, every kiss. This time their love making was fuelled by pain and anger on both sides. It was fast and messy. Pure passion and fire. She was pretty sure that his back was going to be covered in scratches from where she dug her nails into him and she was going to have love bites on her neck and breasts, but she had to admit that she was really enjoying it.

She waited until he was asleep before she slid out of bed. She gathered her clothes that were thrown everywhere and dressed quickly. She picked up his suit and folded it neatly on the chair in the corner of his room. She studied him for a minute, he looked so relaxed and at peace as he slept. She walked over and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so softly it was badly audible, stroking his cheek with her finger. With that she let herself out of his apartment and down to her car. She sat in her car for a good 15 minutes before driving home. She had so much she needed to say to him. Even though no words had been spoken tonight, she felt as though they'd taken a small step towards reconciliation.

What she didn't know was that he hadn't been asleep when she made her exit. It had taken every ounce of self control to not grab her and pull her back into his bed. He wasn't ready to forgive her yet. She had hurt him deeply and it was going to take him a while to be able to let her back in, so he had let her leave. He laid there staring up at his ceiling as he heard the door click shut.

There would be a time, hopefully in the not too distant future when he'd be ready to have an actual conversation with her, but for now he was content to know that she was ready to talk. She had taken the first step by showing up at his door, ready to talk it out. Even though he wasn't ready for that, he took comfort in knowing that he hadn't completely lost her. Maybe there was still hope for them yet.


End file.
